The Game of Shattered Clocks
by HallowBlue
Summary: Alice is gone, and Wonderland is a wreak. But when a new foreigner comes along, they don't exactly welcome her with open arms. How can Lolita win the game and go home when so many people want her dead?
1. Chapter 1

**And there I go again writing another "OC in Wonderland" story despite not even finishing my last one. But I can't help it. This story has been floating around in my head forever and I just had to write it. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please read and review~**

**Chapter 1: A Not So Warm Welcome**

I was walking home from school on a rather chilly day. There were spots of snow on the ground, though most of it had melted it away. Still, I made a point to stomp on every pile of it I could find. The lake I walked past everyday was frozen, though not completely through. I could still see the flowing water beneath the ice. The breeze blew my hair back, blowing my bangs out of my face.

I shivered and regretted not wearing warmer clothing. I looked down at my outfit, a pair of green shorts over black and white striped tights, a black tank top with thick white straps and two white buttons that went down the middle, and pair of black sneakers. No matter how many times I froze my a** off, I never learned. It was the middle of the winter and I hadn't even bothered to bring a jacket! I'm such an idiot sometimes.

I stared at the ground as I walked, hugging my body tight trying to keep warm. Suddenly something fluttered through the air and landed at my feet. I bent down and picked it up. It was just a simple playing card. The ace of hearts to be exact. There was nothing special about it all, yet for some reason, I felt like it was important. I studied the card thoroughly, trying to figure out just what it was that made it more important than the millions of other cards I'd seen before. I turned it over, but the back was just a black and red checkered pattern, still nothing special.

A sudden wind picked up and yanked the card out of my hand. I grabbed for it but it flew out of reach... and landed in the lake. Goddammit. I sighed and knelt down by the water's edge. Reaching forward, I realized it was just a few inches out of my reach. I gritted my teeth as I reached further.

Wait. Why the hell am I doing this? It's just a playing card! Even though I knew it was pointless, I continued to stretch my arm, getting closer and closer until...

"F***!" I shouted, probably alerting half the neighborhood as I slipped, falling face first into the murky water. Ugh! Gross! I flailed my arms wildly as I tried to reach the surface, but I just sunk deeper and deeper into the water. The card floated down with me, dancing around me in a swirling motion. It was getting harder to breathe, and all I could see was a small light from the surface. The lake couldn't be that deep right? My vision started to fade to black, and last thing I saw was that demon playing card floating in front of my face.

I opened my eyes, but all I saw my darkness. I felt the ground around me. It felt like stone. Standing up, I began to shiver. It was so cold. It was even snowing! But for some reason, I was completely dry although I just fell into a lake. I decided to ignore the lack of logic and began to walk, hoping to find shelter of some kind.

Suddenly, the sky turned bright and I could see. But, it was just night a few seconds ago! But it was a good thing that the time of day decided to magically change, considering I was just about to walk off the giant tower I had been standing on.

I quickly walked backwards until I was a safe distance from the ledge and looked around. Oh! There's a door! I hurriedly ran towards it and knocked. I heard shuffling on the inside and after a few moments, the door opened. It was a very tall man with long dark blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He looked annoyed. He stared forward with a confused look and was about to shut the door before I spoke up.

"Uh, hello?" I squeaked. He looked down and saw me several feet below him. I'm so short.

"What do you want?" He demanded in an impatient tone, staring at me with an odd look. Friendly I see.

"Err, I'm lost. Could you please help me?" I asked.

"I can't help you." He said and tried to shut the door, but I shoved my foot in the way.

"Look whoever you are, I just fell into a freezing cold lake and woke up on top of some strange tower, which I nearly walked off of by the way, and I'm really confused and kind of frightened, so just quit being a jerk and help me!" I said, trying to sound demanding.

"So you're a..." He trailed off with a pained look on his face.

"Go find someone else to help you. I'm sure someone will." He said and slammed the door in my face. I honestly felt like crying. Here I was, lost, scared and freezing, and the only person I've met so far just turned me away without a second thought. Shrugging it off, I regained my usual emotionless expression and went on my way.

As I walked, I felt the air growing warmer and the trees regained some of their leaves, although it seemed that now they were falling off. It was as if I just walked into a different season. Up ahead I noticed a figure standing in front of a tall gate. My eyes sparkled with joy as I ran ahead.

"Hey!" I called, but he must not have heard me.

Eventually I reached him, and I frantically tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around, and the next thing I knew, there was a gun pointed at my head.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. I suddenly miss the grumpy blue haired guy.

"H-hey! I don't mean any harm! Would you please put that down?" I pleaded. Getting shot was definitely NOT on my to do list today.

"I said, who are you?" He asked again, and I didn't think he was going to ask a third time.

"My name is Lolita alright? Now please put that away!" I said, but he didn't move a muscle.

"How do I know you're not a spy?" He asked suspiciously.

"Seriously? Do I look like a freaking spy? !" I said angrily and he put his finger on the trigger. Oops. Well, I guess I've lived long enough anyway.

"Elliot! What do you think you're doing?" We both turned to see three people walking towards us, one man, and a pair of twins.

"What did I tell you about killing without my permission?" He demanded. Wait. I'm not going to die? Awesome!

"Sorry Blood..." The man apparently named Elliot mumbled, removing the gun from my head.

"Now miss, what is your name?" He asked.

"Thank you sir, and I'm Lolita." I said, grateful to not have my brains splattered on the ground.

"You're welcome, my name is Blood Dupre. You're not from around here are you?" He asked. Was it that obvious?

"No, I honestly have no idea where I am." I said. Am I finally going to get some help?

"I see, you're a foreigner then. Just like I thought. Dee, Dum, Elliot, you may kill her." He said and the two boys smiled excitedly while Elliot drew his gun.

Well, f*** you too then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Insert Creative Chapter Title Here

I ran as fast as I possibly could through the forest. I had two demon boys wielding giant axes and a trigger happy rabbit chasing after me. Yeah, after I got over the shock of having a gun pointed at me I realized that little fact. What the actual hell. And what was that Blood guy's problem anyway? First he saves me and acts all polite, then he wants me dead. Bipolar jerk.

Anyways, after I finally lost them I decided to rest by a tree. I was tired, really tired. That was a lot of running, and I'm probably the laziest person that has ever lived, so running and I really don't mix. I don't know what this place has against "foreigners" or whatever it is that Blood called me, but apparently everyone here wants them dead. I still don't even know where I am yet. I really just want to go home, although I highly doubt anyone's really looking for me yet. I have no friends and the only family I have is my father, and we don't really get along that well, so I doubt anybody is all that worried. But still, at least nobody is trying to kill me back home.

I jumped as somebody fell through the bush next to me. He looked up at me and laughed. He had light brown hair and red eyes and was dressed in red and black. He was also carrying a rather frightening sword that I was hoping he wouldn't use on me.

"Hey there kid!" He said. Well he seems friendly enough...

"Hello!" I said, jumping to my feet and helping him up.

"What's your name? I'm Ace, the knight of hearts." He said.

"I'm Lolita." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Lolita. Say, would you know which way the clock tower is?" He asked. He lives here doesn't he? Shouldn't he know?

"Yeah, I was there not too long ago. It's that way." I said pointing in the direction of the tower.

"But the owner isn't exactly friendly. He just slammed the door in my face." I said, still bitter about the whole ordeal.

"Haha, Julius is just a really grumpy guy. He was probably just busy working and didn't want to be disturbed. It probably wasn't anything personal." He said.

"If you say so... but that a**hole with the top hat definitely had it out for me." I grumbled.

"You mean Blood?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, him. He saved me from getting shot, then he said I was a "foreigner" and ordered his employees to kill me." I explained. His expression suddenly changed and he looked at me strangely.

"So... you're a foreigner?" He asked with an odd gleam in his eye.

"If by foreigner you mean I'm not from here, then yes." I said, taking a few steps back just in case I needed to make a break for it. Ace then drew his sword and stepped towards me. Yep, I'm screwed.

"You know, I've always wanted to kill a foreigner... I guess you'll have to do." He said and swung his sword at my neck. I barely managed to dodge the attack and fell to the ground. I scrambled to my feet before he could attack me again and ran for my life. It didn't take long before I lost him, but I kept running and I didn't stop until I physically couldn't run anymore.

I fell to my knees and looked around. Great. Just great. I had run into some kind of maze. Which was bad, considering I have the direction sense of a carrot. Luckily, I happened to see a person not too far ahead. He appeared to be a soldier.

"Excuse me!" I called as I hurried towards him. He turned towards me and I gasped in shock seeing as he had no face. Well that's just dandy.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked.

"Could you please show me the way out of here? I'm sort of lost." I asked once I recovered from shock.

"Of course, follow me miss." He said and began to lead me out of the god forsaken maze.

Eventually, we made it out of that horrible maze only to see that it led to a castle. A very big, very pink castle that was decorated in red hearts. Ugh, why? Of all places I could run to in my terrified state, I found this place. There better be someone who can help me here.

"Did you come to see the queen miss?" The soldier asked. The queen? Well, she can't be any more dangerous than anybody else I've met so far.

"Uh, yeah! I came to speak to the queen!" I said.

"Very well, follow me." He said and led me into the castle. After walking down at least twenty different hallways and up several flights of stairs, we came to a stop in front of a pair of large double doors. He opened the door for me and I walked into a large room that was mostly empty except for a few pieces of expensive looking furniture. But, where is the queen?

"You child, who are you?" I turned to see a very beautiful women sitting on a throne on a balcony above.

"My name is Lolita your majesty." I said.

"You may call us Vivaldi." She said, looking me up and down with the same strange look the others had given me. Is it really that obvious that I'm not from here? Maybe it's the clothes... But dear god please don't ask if I'm a fore-

"Lolita, would you be a foreigner by chance?" Oh f***.

"Err, um, you see-"

"Out with it child! We do not have all day!" She said, growing impatient.

"...Yes. Yes, I'm a foreigner. And I really need help. I still don't know where I am, or how to get home or-"

"Off with her head!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Oh come on...

The second she said this, all the soldiers within ear shot came running towards me, even the one that led me here.

Traitor.

I ran straight for the double doors and threw them open with strength I didn't know I had and bolted down the hallway. I could hear them behind me but I was too afraid to look back. There must have been twenty of them at least. I turned the corner and slid down the banister. When I reached the ground I took a quick glance behind me to see them charging down the stairs.

After a few more staircases and hundred more hallways I finally found the exit. I could've cried I was so happy. But, the tears will have to wait. I burst through the doors and headed for the maze. Surely I could lose them in there, although I have no idea how to get out myself, but that's not really the main issue right now is it?

After several twists and turns they were still following me, and I was really getting tired. I mean, this is the third time today I've had to run for my life, and I am really not meant to run. Seriously, you should see me in gym class. It's just sad.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang, and then a thud, and then the sound of heavy footsteps stopped. I didn't stop, but I turned around and saw that one of them had fallen to the ground and he was bleeding. Unfortunately for me, in the split second I turned around to look, a tree branch decided to jump out into the path in front of me, causing me to trip and fall face first into the dirt. F*** my life.

As I laid face down in the dirt, I heard several more shots and thuds. By the time I got back on my feet, a shootout had started between the soldiers and... who the hell is that guy?

It was man that was wearing an excessive amount of pink, and for some reason had cat ears and a tail. He also had a punk style, which, although I approved of, was rather... odd. But I really have no right to call anybody odd.

In just a few seconds, all of the soldiers were dead, lying on the ground in puddles of their own blood. He grinned in triumph and turned to me, still holding the gun. Before he could even get a word out, I ran. I was not dealing with another person trying to kill me.

"Hey, wait!" He called. Like hell I will buddy. I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I'm not completely stupid. After nearly being killed three times, I learned not to trust somebody holding a gun, especially when that same person just killed about twenty people.

I didn't make it very far this time. Just after I entered some weird forest, it turned to night. I slowed to a walk, but after a ran into at least four different trees, I fell to my knees. I was exhausted, scared, and upset. I still had no idea where I was, and I had just spent the entire day running away from lunatics that wanted to kill me for no reason. I felt a tear fall down my face and I wanted to hit myself. Don't cry! You're pathetic! Eh, f*** it. Nobody's around to see me anyway. I leaned against a tree and cried like the scared little girl I was. I just want to go home...

"Miss? Are you alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Help

**Long chapter is long. Hope you enjoy it! Please review~**

I nervously looked up at whoever had spoken to me. It was dark, but I was able to see some of him. He was tall, but then again, everyone is compared to me, and he was wearing some strange outfit.

"Are you lost?" He asked. I immediately backed away. He may seem nice now, but the moment he finds out I'm a foreigner, I'm doomed.

"Go away!" I shouted in fear and attempted to back up further, but I only ended up backing into a tree. I then curled up into a terrified ball and covered my face with my hands. He took a step closer and crouched down to my level.

"I'm not going to hurt you miss." He said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, so calm the f*** down!" A high pitched robotic sounding voice shouted, although I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I moved my hands away from my face and looked at him.

"Y-you're not going to kill me?" I stuttered. He chuckled lightly at my question.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" He said.

"You do realize I'm a foreigner right?" I said. Here it comes...

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that!" He said. I waited for the click of a gun, or for a blade to be forced against my throat, but nothing happened. Instead, he stood up and held out his hand.

"Please, come with me miss..."

"Lolita." I said, taking his hand.

"Well Lolita, my name is Joker." He said, pulling me to my feet.

"So is mine!" The tiny robotic voice said again.

"Uh, Joker, where is that voice coming from?" I asked. Joker just chuckled again.

"Down here b****!" I looked down, but there was nobody there but Joker himself.

"Ah, Just ignore him miss and follow me." He said and began to lead me away.

I could see the bright lights up ahead, along with the top of a red a yellow tent. Huh, a circus. That would explain the funny outfit. I remained quiet as he continued to lead me towards the circus. I was still suspicious of his intentions. Blood was just as friendly before he ordered his employees to murder me. But if this guy wanted to kill me, why would he bother taking me here? He could've easily killed me in the forest. I'm sure he has a weapon of some sort on him. Everyone in this place seems to have one.

"Right in here miss Lolita." Joker said, gesturing towards the tent. I followed him inside.

In the bright light of the tent, I could finally fully see the man who had helped me. He had bright red hair and one red eye, while the other eye was covered by an eye patch. He wore a jester's outfit, which seemed fitting considering we were in a circus.

"Miss, it seems you're hurt." He said, gently grabbing my arm. There was long cut that I had not noticed before.

"When did that get there?" I mumbled to myself. It's hard to tell considering how many times I've been chased today.

"Let's take care of that shall we?" He said, taking me by my uninjured arm and leading me towards the back of the tent. He stopped in front of a dark red curtain and pushed it back, revealing a small room that appeared to be a first aid tent.

"Sit here miss." He said, bringing me over to a small cot in the back of the room. I sat down while he went to rummage through a first aid kit. He came back over and knelt down in front of me, taking my arm and carefully wiping away the blood before wrapping the wound in bandages. I looked down at my bandaged arm before looking up at him.

"That should do it. Now, you must be tired. Please rest and I will happily explain everything once you awake." Joker said as he stood up.

"Uh, thank you Joker..." I said.

"It was nothing miss. Goodbye for now~" He said and left the room, leaving me alone. I let out a yawn and I rubbed my eyes. I really was tired after all that running. I kicked off my shoes and got underneath the covers. It had been a long day, and I still didn't have a clue where I was. But Joker said he would explain when I woke up. Maybe he'll even know how I can go home. He really is a nice guy. But still, I shouldn't trust him. Not until I'm sure he isn't secretly plotting my death. But now, I really need some sleep. I laid my head down on the pillow and shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

"What the hell...?" I wondered as I floated in some strange overly colorful place. I couldn't see anything beyond the mess of various colors.

"Hello Lolita." I jerked my head up to see a man floating above me. He was dressed rather strangely and he gray hair, although he looked fairly young. And how in the hell did he know my name? !

"Of course I know your name. Everyone knows about the new foreigner by now. Although most people thought you were dead." He said with a grin, floating down so that he was just a few feet in front of me.

"Well I'm alive. No thanks to any of you crazy bastards. Who the hell are you anyway?" I growled in annoyance. These people are even hunting me in my dreams.

"No need to be rude. I'm not here to kill you. I only came to help you. And my name is Nightmare by the way." He said.

"I don't need your help. I already managed to find someone to help me." I said bitterly.

"Who?" He asked curiously

"Joker." I said. His eye widened in surprise and his expression turned serious.

"Lolita, the Jokers are very dangerous. When you awake, I want you to leave immediately and come back to the tower." He said. Are you kidding me? The grumpy guy, Julius I think, already made it clear I wasn't welcome.

"Dangerous?" I scoffed.

"He's the first person that's actually helped me since I arrived at wherever the hell this place is." I said. Dangerous, what a laugh. He hasn't even so much as threatened me since we've met.

"Wonderland." He said.

"What?"

"You're in Wonderland." He said. Great, now I know the name of this hell hole.

"And the Jokers are much more dangerous than they appear. They may seem harmless, but they are far from that." He said.

"Come back to the tower. I will explain everything and help you get back home." He said in an almost pleading tone. Suddenly the world around us started to crumble away.

"It's time for you to wake up. Remember what I said." Nightmare said before my vision faded away.

…

I groaned as I sat up. That Nightmare guy was annoying. Like hell I'm going to find my way back to the tower. I'll be killed by the time I get there! Like he said, everybody knew about me by now. Everyone was probably keeping an eye out for me too. It'd be suicide to go out there again!

Now, I should probably find Joker. I didn't really believe he was all that dangerous, but still, I decided to keep an eye on him. Everyone in this "Wonderland" place seemed crazy anyway. I just need to find Joker and he'll tell me how to get home. I stood up and made my way across the room. Pushing the tent flap out of the way, I saw that a few performers were busy practicing, but I didn't see Joker. Maybe they'll know where he is. I walked over to the nearest performer and tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss..." I said. She turned to me looking startled.

"Oh! It's you. Joker asked me to take you to him. Please, follow me." The woman said and guided me out of the tent. She led me all the way across the circus before we spotted the jester leaning against a tree supervising a few other practicing performers.

"J-Joker sir..." The faceless woman said nervously. Joker turned with an almost annoyed look, but his expression changed when he noticed me.

"Lolita, you're finally awake." He said with a smile before dismissing the woman.

"Come with me and everything will be explained." He said, holding out his hand which I reluctantly took. The moment I took his hand everything around us changed. In a split second we were in what looked like a prison. Although I found the many broken toys scattered on the ground a bit strange.

"Eh? Why did you bring that brat here?" A rude voice demanded. I turned only to see- Joker? He looked exactly the jester that stood beside me, except he was wearing a warden's uniform.

"Well I am quite busy Joker. But you don't seem to be doing anything important. Why don't you explain it to her?" Joker said to uh, Joker.

"I'm not the one that decided to take her in! She's your problem!" The ruder Joker argued.

"Err, I don't mean to interrupt, but, you're both Joker?" I asked.

"That's right dumba**." The warden said. Man, what an a**hole.

"That's really confusing..." I mumbled. I wish they had a nickname of some sort. My eyes traveled to my black and white striped gloves and I suddenly had an idea.

"I know! I'll call you White..." I said, pointing to the jester. "And I'll call you Black!" I finished pointing towards the warden. They both stared at me for a moment before Black slapped a hand to his forehead.

"F***! Not those nicknames again..." He mumbled. White just shook his head.

"Anyways Lolita, you'll need to drink this." White said, handing me a small glass vial. It was filled with a red liquid and had a small stopper shaped like a diamond. I just looked at it suspiciously. Oh, so they're planning to poison me? I actually felt betrayed. And a bit insulted that they would think I would fall for that.

"What are you waiting for? Drink the damn thing!" Black demanded.

"How stupid do I look?" I said.

"Pretty f***ing stupid!" Black said. I glared at him before chucking the glass vial to the ground. Black caught it in mid air and turned to me with a furious look in is eye. He reached out and grabbed and pulled me towards him.

"Hey!" I shouted, pushing against him, but it did no good. He popped off the stopper and shoved it into my hand.

"I said drink it b****!" He shouted.

"And I said no!" I shouted back. He took the vial back and forced open my mouth. I pounded against his chest with my tiny fists but he didn't budge. He poured the liquid into my mouth and clamped my mouth shut. When I refused to swallow he pinched my nose so that I couldn't breath. Finally when I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I swallowed the bitter tasting liquid. He let me go and I gagged, holding my hands to my throat, expecting to collapse at any moment.

"Now now, you didn't have to be so rough with her." White chided lightly.

"I wouldn't have had to if she wouldn't have been so f***ing stubborn!" Black retorted.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have work to get back to. Lolita, Joker will explain everything you need to know." White said.

"Wait, what? ! I never said I would-" Black protested, but it was too late. White had already vanished.

"Ah f*** it. Come here you brat!" Black said and roughly pulled me away by my arm.

He left me alone with Black. Great. Just f***ing great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Second Thoughts

Black shoved open the door and dragged me into what I assumed was his bedroom. He made his way to the back of the room and roughly threw me onto a couch and then took a seat on the couch across from me. I scowled at him but he didn't notice or care.

"Alright, what the f*** do you wanna know?" He asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"First of all, why the hell did you make me drink that disgusting crap? ! I demanded with a glare.

"Because you have to play the damn game if you wanna go home." He said.

"Game?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the game. The game is different this time though, considering everything's been f***ed up since that b**** left. The more the idiots in this world come to love you, the more the vial will fill. Once it's full, you'll be able to return home." He said.

"That's a really messed up game..." I mumbled. Make them love me, so that I can leave them? That's just cruel...

"Anything else b****?" He asked.

"Yeah, why the hell does everyone keep trying to kill me?" I asked, finally getting to the most important question.

"Because they're all a bunch of f***ing dumba**es that can't get over the last f***ing foreigner that left!" He spat bitterly.

"So, why don't you care that she left?" I asked. Everyone else was obviously distraught, so why didn't it bother them?

"Because we didn't get attached to that whore like everyone else, therefore neither of us give a flying f*** that she's gone. Now, are you done with all the f***ing questions?" Black said obviously getting impatient.

"I guess..." I said, not being able to think of anything worth asking. Sure, a lot of things have gone unanswered, like why some people don't have eyes for example. But, I honestly don't care anymore.

"Good. And the f***ing clown already said you could stay here as long as you want. Just don't get in the f***ing way!" He growled, obviously not happy with the situation.

"Now come with me." He said, standing up and walking towards the door. I quickly obeyed, not wanting to be dragged across the prison again and followed him down the hall.

…

Black opened the door to reveal a bedroom slightly smaller than his own. The walls were made stone like the rest of the prison and the carpet was completely black. It had a bed the corner of the room with a red comforter and black sheets with several black and red striped pillows. There was a dresser on the other side of the room along with a black couch that sat in front of a coffee table.

"Here's your room. If you need anything, go bother White." He said before turning to walk away.

"Uh, thank you." I said.

"...Whatever." He said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned back to face the room and walked over to the bed. I heaved a giant sigh and fell face first onto the soft bed, burying my face into a pillow. Well, now what?

…

Blood sat at his desk looking out the window, deep in thought. He kept thinking about that strange foreigner girl, Lolita was it? It surprised him that she had been able to escape. Perhaps he had been to hasty? She could have been just as interesting as Alice.

Alice...

He turned away from the window with a pained expression. He never admitted it, but he had grown attached to her. Her leaving had effected him just as much as everyone else, if not more. The new foreigner couldn't replace her, not at all, but perhaps she could entertaining. It had been quite boring without Alice. And if she doesn't amuse him, well, he can just kill her.

Blood suddenly stood up from his desk and walked across the room. Throwing open the doors, he walked briskly down the hallway and out the front door. He made his way across the courtyard and to the front gate where he found the gatekeepers, who were, surprisingly, working.

"Dee, Dum!" He called to the them. Their heads spun in his direction and they looked at him expectantly.

"Find that foreigner girl and bring her to me."

…

The queen frowned as she sipped her tea. She had begun to regret her decision to execute the newest foreigner. The soldiers had not succeeded in capturing her, and they were all killed. Now the girl was probably wandering around wonderland lost, and the queen doubted many roleholders would be any more sympathetic. She sighed as she thought of Alice. This girl could never replace her, but that didn't mean she couldn't befriend her anyway. Perhaps this girl could even help her get over the pain that Alice's departure had left her with. Turning to the grinning knight, she snapped her fingers.

"Knight! Find the foreigner and bring her to us, alive!"

...

Nightmare paced around his office. It had been at least three time changes since he had spoken to the newest foreigner. She should've been there by now. She didn't seem to willing to follow his advice, even though he was only trying to help her. Perhaps the Jokers had imprisoned her already. Maybe even killed her. Maybe she had gotten lost on her way, or killed by another roleholder.

The many possibilities raced through his head and his frowned deepened. It was his own fault she was here in the first place. He had thought maybe if he had brought another foreigner to this world, it might help bring the roleholders out of their misery. He had no idea that they would react like this. Since she had not been given the potion, he should be able to send her home immediately. Getting fed up with waiting, he called out to his subordinate.

"Gray! I want you to go and find Lolita and bring her to me safely!"

…

Boris searched the forest, but he had not found a trace of the girl. She smelled so much like Alice, he was sure she was a foreigner. But, why had she run from him? He saved her from those soldiers didn't he?

He wanted to find her and bring her back to the amusement park. Nobody would try to hurt her there. Maybe she'll be just as fun as Alice was. Boris may have missed Alice, but that didn't mean he wanted to kill the poor girl just because she was a foreigner. He hadn't even learned her name. She ran away so quickly he didn't have a chance to ask her. He just hoped she was still alive.

** The hunt is on! Tell me, who should find her first? Review and let me know~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Amusement Park

I wandered around the circus aimlessly. I wasn't sure what to do really. The prison was boring as hell, circus's aren't really my thing, and I couldn't go anywhere because half the country was trying to kill me. And of course the only people here I can talk to are either the faceless, that are too timid to actually carry on a conversation, White, who was currently busy working, or Black, and that's just a flat out no. I was really grateful of the Jokers letting me stay, but damn was I bored. And how am I supposed to win this game anyway? I can't leave the circus unless I want to run the risk of getting shot, stabbed, or decapitated! I'm going to be living here forever...

Suddenly, I heard something rustling behind me. I spun around to see a familiar person sticking out from the bushes. It was that guy from before! I didn't actually learn his name. I ran away too quickly to even ask him.

"It's you!" He exclaimed, in a happier more excited tone than I expected. He jumped out from the bushes and tackled me to the ground before I could even get a word out.

"Ack! What the hell? !" I exclaimed as he loomed over me with an enthusiastic grin.

"I've been looking all over for you girlie!" He said.

"You have?" I asked. He doesn't look like he wants to kill me, so why did he try so hard to find me?

"Yeah! Why'd you run? I didn't even get your name." He said as he got off of me, helping me to my feet.

"Sorry, I was a bit freaked out. My name's Lolita by the way. And thanks for saving me from the soldiers." I said. In my hysterical state, I had kind of forgotten that he had just saved my life.

"My name's Boris. And it was no problem!" He said. He's actually really friendly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked curiously.

"The Jokers are letting me stay here for awhile. At least until I can get home." I said. His expression suddenly turned serious.

"Forget the Jokers. You can come stay with me at the amusement park. Nobody will want to hurt you there." He said.

"That's really nice of you to invite me to stay, but I already accepted the Joker's offer." I said. He just looked at me for a moment before he grabbed me by the arm. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he started pulling me away.

"Boris! What are you doing?" I exclaimed as he dragged me through the forest.

"I'm taking you away from there! The Jokers are dangerous!" He said. This is the second time I've been told that. I mean sure, Black's an a**hole, but White is one of the nicest people I've met so far! He took me in, fixed my arm, and then told me I could stay with him until I could go home. He's a good person, and I'm not just going to leave because some people told me otherwise.

"Boris stop!" I said, digging my heels into the dirt. He acted like he couldn't hear me and continued to pull me away. I was growing more and more irritated as he ignored my protests. And dammit he was strong! No matter how hard I pulled I couldn't get my hand free.

He didn't stop until we reached the amusement park he had been talking about. He dragged me right through the gates and into the park, not stopping until he had brought me to his bedroom. He pulled me in and pushed me onto the couch. But before he could get a word out, I jumped up and shouted at him.

"What the hell was that about? !" I shouted, filled with rage at being dragged here against my will.

"You refused to come willingly! I had no choice~" He said.

"Boris! I told you, I'm not staying here!" I shouted as I stormed over to the door. He quickly threw himself in front of the only exit, blocking my means of escape.

"Let me go." I demanded.

"No." He said, smirking knowing there wasn't a thing I could do. I glared at him as he stood his ground, refusing to move so much as an inch. Then I noticed the pink fluffy tail that was swishing back and forth above the ground. With an evil grin I grabbed onto it and yanked it. He let out a yowl and jumped out of the way. I began to run for before he had the chance to recover.

"Wait!" He called out in a desperate tone. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. His eyes were wide and ears were flattened against his head.

"Please? Just stay for a little while?" He begged. Dammit.

"Quit looking at me like that!" I said as I turned my head away.

"Pleeease?" He pleaded.

"Okay okay! Fine!" I gave in. He perked up immediately and grabbed me by the arm.

"Awesome! Besides, you still owe me for saving your life! Now let's go!"

…

Boris dragged me onto every ride in the park without once stopping for a break. Now I was absolutely exhausted. I sat on a bench while Boris went off to who knows where, saying he would be back quickly. It had been fun, but I was really tired and ready to go back to the circus.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like a squeak coming from behind me. I turned around and saw nothing but a bush. I heard another squeak and somebody popped up out of it. I jumped off the bench in surprise, landing flat on my butt. I got over the shock and stared at the person who had snuck up on me. It was a boy with orange hair with yellow streaks and bright green eyes. He had a pair of mouse ears on his head and looked very nervous.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He exclaimed. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my skirt.

"It's okay, but next time, just come up and say hi alright?" I said. He smiled and came out from behind the bench.

"I will! I was just nervous because I've never seen you before. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Lolita, and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Pierce! Say, are you, um, a foreigner?" He asked timidly. Normally this question would frighten me, but there was no way this guy was capable of trying to kill me.

"Uh-huh. That doesn't bother you does it?" I asked.

"No! Not at all! I just-"

"Hey rat! Get away from her!" Pierce immediately ducked behind me as Boris came towards us, with a man following behind him.

"Sorry Lolita, was he bothering you?" Boris asked as he joined them.

"No, but, whose that?" I asked, referring to the man behind him. He had his brown hair tied back into a single braid and wore an obnoxiously bright yellow suit. He smiled as he waved at him, holding a violin his other hand.

"This is Gowland, the owner of the park!" Boris said.

"Hi there little miss! Glad to meet you! Boris tells me your name is Lolita correct?" He said.

"Yeah, that's right." I said tiredly, my eyes drooping slightly.

"Hey, you look tired. You could sleep here if you want, right Gowland?" Boris asked.

"Of course! You're welcome to stay as long as you like!" He said. Wait just a damn second.

"Boris, was dragging me around the park all day just a plan to make me tired enough to stay here?" I asked. He suddenly stiffened and looked nervous. Gotcha, kitty boy.

"N-no! Of course not!" He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well thank you for the offer, but I really should be going. Goodbye, guys!" I said as I began to walk away.

"Are you gonna come back?" Boris asked. I turned back to him and smiled.

"Sure, but let me do it on my own next time alright?" I said, he grinned and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Lolita, you're welcome back anytime!" Gowland called after me.

"Bye!" Pierce squeaked timidly before running off.

I exited the park and looked around at my surroundings. How do I get to the circus again?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Just a little note, I changed Lolita's appearance, because I'm an indecisive jerk like that. If you wanna know what I changed, just go back to chapter 1. Or you could just look at the cover image. That works too. Anyways, enjoy~**

I wandered through the forest trying desperately to remember which way I had come from. After about an hour I realized that I am an idiot. I could've easily gone back into the park and ask for directions, but noooo, I couldn't do that! I just had to try and find it on my own! Hating myself more than ever, I turned and banged my head against a nearby tree in frustration.

"I hate my liiiiiife!" I cried out. Here I was, lost in the middle of a foreign world full of people that want me dead. Yay! Aren't I the luckiest person in the world?

"Miss, are you okay?" A voice said from behind me. I spun around and saw a man standing behind me. He had dark blue hair and golden, reptile like eyes. He had a tattoo of a lizard on his neck and he had a lot of... knives. F***.

"I'm just peachy! But if you'll excuse me, I reeeally must be on my way. Super important business to attend to!" I said and was about to run away before he stopped me.

"Wait! Are you Lolita by any chance?" He asked.

"Uh, no! Nope not at all! My name is uhhh... Gonzalo." I said. Genius, I know.

"Gonzalo?" He questioned, seeming unconvinced.

"Yup! Gonzalo Estevez!" I said in a panicked voice. The man just stared at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I've been sent by lord Nightmare to retrieved you." He explained calmly.

"Well I already told that creepy dream stalker guy no. I just want to get back to the circus." I said.

"Nightmare ordered me to bring you, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to take more drastic measures." He said, and before I could ask what he meant by that, I was lifted off the ground and throw over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? ! Put me down!" I shouted, frantically flailing my arms as he carried me away.

"I'm sorry Lolita, but you weren't cooperating." He said.

"Let me go! Help! RAPE!" I screamed loudly. He cringed slightly as I screamed into his ear.

"Please calm down Lolita." He said with a frustrated sigh.

"No! I will continue to scream and flail as I please!" I said stubbornly.

"Why can't you make this easier?" He asked.

"Because you're that creepy dream stalker guy's henchman!" I said.

"My name is Gray." He said.

"Well in that case, hello Gray! What wonderful weather we're having! How are you doing today? Because I'm just f***ing dandy!" I shouted. Okay, maybe I was being a bit difficult, but dammit, I was exhausted from being dragged around all day, and then I got lost in the forest, and now I'm being kidnapped by this guy! So, you could say it hasn't been a very good day.

I continued to flail, shout, and be the biggest pain in the a** that I possibly could all the to the tower. When we finally got there, he threw open the door and walked down the hall to the very last door. He open it and walked inside. The room was pretty huge, and entirely decorated with green clovers. He took me to the back of the room, where a shivering pile of blankets was sitting in a chair behind a desk. He set me down and left the room as quickly as possible.

I turned and saw that the shivering pile of blankets was actually Nightmare. I glared at him, causing him to shrink back. I sneered as I imagined all the things I wanted to do to this guy.

"Please Lolita! I only mean to help you!" He exclaimed.

"I can get you home! That's what you want right?" My violent thoughts subsided as he said this.

"Really? You can do that?" I asked, suddenly hopeful. I don't actually have to stay? No more people trying to kill me? I'm... free?

"Of course. As long as you didn't drink the vial." He said. My face fell as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vial. It was mostly empty, although it had raised just a tiny bit.

"In that case, I'm afraid I can't Lolita. I'm terribly sorry." He said. I looked down to the floor with a grim look on my face. I really thought I could go home, without having to win this stupid game.

"But you can still stay here at the tower. It's the only neutral territory after all." He offered.

"No. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I am staying at the circus." I said firmly.

"Now goodbye Nightmare." I said and stormed out of the room. I wasn't really angry at him. I was just disappointed. I left the tower, and after asking one of the servants for directions, I headed back to the circus.

I had nearly made it without any disturbances when I ran into a person I had never wanted to see again. He stood in my path, smiling like always, and waved to me as if I was a friend of his.

"Hey there Lolita!" He said.

"A-Ace! Sorry, but I really have to go." I said as I tried to step around him. He moved in front of me and laughed.

"I've been instructed by the queen to take you to the castle! And I've finally found you! Let's go!" He said. The queen? Oh no, she's sent him to collect me for my execution!

"Okay sure! Oh wait, is that a platypus over there?" I said, pointing in a random direction. The moment he turned around, I made a break for it.

"I don't see anything... Oh well, let's go. Hey, where'd you go?"

…

I breathed heavily as I made it to the prison. I nearly collapsed on the ground I was so exhausted from the day's events. I staggered down the hallway to my room, wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep.

"Where the f*** have you been?" A voice demanded. I looked up and saw Black leaning against the doorway of my bedroom.

"Being kidnapped repeatedly, being dragged around an amusement park all day, and avoiding Ace, and I'm really exhausted so if you would please let me pass so that I may go to sleep, I would greatly appreciate it." I said, my eyes drooping so low I could hardly see anything.

"No." He said, smirking.

"Wha? C'mon Black!" I whined.

"Hmm, I don't think so." He said, his grin widening. I attempted to walk around him, but he stuck out his arm, preventing my access.

"I'm tired Black, please?" I begged in a little girl voice, my bottom lip jutting out and my eyes widening.

"Nope."

"You're an a**."

"And you're a brat." He said, that stupid smirk never leaving his face. I tried to push past him, but that proved to do no good.

"What do you want from me? !" I cried out desperately.

"Nothing, I just like irritating you." He said.

"Well I'm irritated. You win! Bravo! Now would you please move it? !" I exclaimed.

"Tch, fine. This is getting boring anyway." Black said as he stepped away from the doorway. I immediately hurried past him before he could change his mind and flopped down on the bed. Not bothering to change out of my clothes, I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the covers. What a long day...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Hatter's Approval

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but found that I couldn't. Something was holding me down. I turned and let out a screech. The twins that had previously tried to kill me were laying on either side of me, clinging to my arms.

"They lady's awake!" The one in red exclaimed.

"Yay! C'mon lady! Let's go to the mansion!" The one in blue said and they began tugging on my arms.

"No! Stop!" I shouted, but they continued to try and pull me out of bed.

"But lady! Our boss told us to come and get you!" They shouted. They managed to yank me out of my bed and started to pull me towards the door. I struggled as they dragged me across the room, but even though they were children, they were strong. Suddenly the door was busted open and Black stormed in.

"What the f*** is going on in here? !" He demanded. He glared at the twins angrily as he walked over.

"What do you brats think you're doing? Get the f*** off of her!" He shouted, prying them off of me. I fell over as he yanked them away. Carrying one in each hand, he walked over to the door and threw them out.

"Get out of my f***ing prison!" He yelled as the twins vanished into thin air.

"Hey thanks Black!" I said as I stood up, dusting myself off.

"I just hate having those damn brats in my prison." He said, turning his head away.

"Still, thank you. I wouldn't have been able to fend them off myself. You're my hero~!" I said teasingly, poking him in the cheek, which was rather difficult considering the size difference.

"Eh, shut up. Stupid kid..." He grumbled, knocking my hand away. I pouted and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Hey! I'm no kid!" I said indignantly. He smirked and flicked me on the forehead.

"Ow! That hurt you a**!" I exclaimed, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Tch, whatever you whiny little brat. Go bother White, I've got work to do." Black said before stalking off out of the room. I only grinned as he left. Maybe he isn't so bad after all...

…

"Go fish!" I shouted proudly, folding my arms across my chest in an arrogant manner.

"...We're playing blackjack." White said.

"What the hell is blackjack?" I asked. White only sighed and collected the cards.

"I think that's enough for today." White said as he stood up. I frowned at him and pouted. It had been a slow day at the circus, so White had suggested that we play cards. It'd be more fun if White wasn't such a sore loser.

"I've got to finish up practice with the performers. Think you can find a way to entertain yourself until I finish?" White asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said and White headed back into the tent. I sighed and rested my head in my arms. What am I supposed to do now? Suddenly, a shadow loomed over me, causing me to look up. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Elliot standing in front of me.

"Um, hey Lolita. I'm uh, sorry about before, but do you think you could come with me to the mansion? Blood's pretty determined to get you there." Elliot said. Why the hell is Blood so eager to drag me there? Does he really want to kill me that badly?

"Why the hell would I? ! All four of you have already tried to kill me!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"I was really hoping you'd be more cooperative. I didn't want to have to use force but, it's Blood's orders." He said. Before I had a chance to run, Elliot lifted me off the ground. I struggled and shouted for White, but Elliot carried me off into the forest. Well, I'm screwed.

…

I fought all the wall to the mansion, but I don't think my punches had much effect. He carried me over to a table where Blood and the twins were already seated and set me down in a chair across from Blood before taking a seat next to me. The table was covered with sweets and teas, but I was in no mood for eating or drinking. I didn't trust this guy. Not at all.

"I'm glad you could join us Lolita." Blood said. I only glared at him in response.

"Please, have some tea." He said as he poured it into my cup. I looked down into the steaming liquid suspiciously before lifting it towards my lips. I sipped it hesitantly, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it.

"I do hope the other roleholders have been kind to you." Blood said.

"Like you weren't?" I spat bitterly.

"I sincerely apologize for the way I acted Lolita, and I can guarantee that my gatekeepers are equally sorry. Am I correct?" Blood said. Too bad, I still don't like you Blood.

"Yeah lady, we're sorry! Do you forgive us?" The twins said, looking at me with wide, teary eyes. Now that just isn't fair...

"Okay okay, just don't try to kill me again alright?" I said with a sigh.

"Yay! The lady forgives us!" They cheered. I smiled and continued to sip my tea.

"Now Lolita, I've been told that you are staying in the circus correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" I said. Sure I was being a bit mean, but I'm getting sick of having this conversation. Also, I still don't like Blood.

"No need to be rude. I was merely making sure I had heard right. My, are you always this pleasant?" He said.

"Yeah, especially to jerks in stupid hats." I snapped.

"Lolita-!" Elliot exclaimed. Blood gritted his teeth through his fake smile as he tried to maintain his composure.

"You are quite the mouthy little girl. You best watch that mouth of yours, it could get you into trouble around here." He said. I only glared at him in response.

"Hey uh, say Lolita, how are you liking this place so far? Aside from everyone trying to kill you and all..." Elliot said in an attempt to change the subject. I put on a pleasant smile as I turned to him.

"Well, the circus isn't so bad. Although the warden guy can be pretty difficult." I said. I noticed Elliot's expression changed slightly. He looked a bit uncomfortable. But before I could ask if he was okay, his smile returned.

"What about any of the other territories? Have they gotten any more accepting yet?" He asked.

"Well the amusement park's pretty fun. Everyone there has been nice to me since I first met them. Boris saved me from some of the card soldiers, and Gowland even offered to let me stay there. And I guess Nightmare and Gray aren't so bad, but Julius is kind of a jerk." I said.

"Hmph, so now you managed to charm the circus scum and the amusement park morons. Now you're even working on the tower's residents. You might even be better at seducing men than the last foreigner." Blood said with a judgmental stare.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"I've made my decision." Blood said as he stood up.

"Elliot, Dee, Dum, kill her."


End file.
